disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Infinity
Disney Infinity is an upcoming sandbox game set across various Disney stories. For the first time, players will place real-world interactive figures - characters, power discs and landmark pieces - on a device called the "Disney Infinity Base" to activate original, story-driven adventures in the game worlds, also known as "Play Sets", of Monsters University, Pirates of the Caribbean, and The Incredibles. The game was originally going to be released sometime in June 2013, but it has been delayed until August 18, 2013 for the United States, August 20 overseas, and August 23 in the United Kingdom.Disney Delays Release of Video Game and Toy Initiative The Starter Pack edition of the game is bundled with three figurines and an Infinity Base. The Infinity Base has two round spots to place figurines, and a hexagonal spot to place world discs. When the figurines are placed on the Infinity Base, the characters are imported into the game, while world discs unlock Play Sets. Franchises ;Pirates of the Caribbean *'Playable Characters:' Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, Davy Jones *'Playset:' Yes Notes: Play set comes in starter kit along with Monsters University and The Incredibles ''play sets. ;Monsters University'' *'Playable Characters:' James P. Sullivan, Mike Wazowski, Randy Boggs *'Playset:' Yes Notes: Play set comes in starter kit along with Pirates of the Caribbean ''and ''The Incredibles ''play sets. ;The Incredibles'' *'Playable Characters:' Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, Dash, Violet, Syndrome *'Playset:' Yes Notes: Play set comes in starter kit along with Pirates of the Caribbean ''and ''Monsters University ''play sets. ;Cars'' *'Playable Characters:' Lightning McQueen, Holley Shiftwell, Tow Mater, Francesco Bernoulli *'Playset:' Yes Notes: Available in Play Set pack with Lightning McQueen and Holly Shiftwell. ;The Lone Ranger *'Playable Characters:' The Lone Ranger, Tonto *'Playset:' Yes Notes: Available in Play Set pack with the Lone Ranger and Tonto. ;Toy Story *'Playable Characters:' Buzz Lightyear, Woody Pride, Jessie, Emperor Zurg *'Playset:' Yes Notes: Play Set and figures will be released later on. ;The Nightmare Before Christmas *'Playable Characters:' Jack Skellington *'Playset:' Unconfirmed Notes: Figures will be released later on. ;Wreck-It Ralph *'Playable Characters:' Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz *'Playset: ' No http://youtu.be/YVZekDEDR98?t=3m9s Notes: Figures will be released later on. ;Phineas and Ferb *'Playable Characters:' Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus *'Playset:' Unconfirmed Notes: Figures will be released later on. ;Frozen *'Playable Characters: 'Anna, Elsa *'Playset: '''Unconfirmed Notes: Figures will be released later on. 'Star Wars' *Playable Characters: 'Unconfirmed *Playset: '''Unconfirmed Tangled *''Playable Characters:'' Unconfirmed (Rapunzel spotted) *''Playset:'' Unconfirmed Fantasia *''Playable Characters:'' Unconfirmed (Sorceror Mickey spotted) *''Playset:'' Unconfirmed Oz The Great And Powerful *''Playable Characters: ''Unconfirmed (Oscar Diggs and Evanora spotted) *''Playset:'' Unconfirmed A number of other Disney franchises are also represented, albeit lacking playsets and playable characters (so far). They are instead represented with items that appear in game or on some of the power discs that will be available. Some of these include Alice in Wonderland, Finding Nemo, Bolt, Aladdin, Robin Hood and even obscure films such as Condorman are represented in Disney Infinity. Modes ;Play Set *You have just the franchise the set belongs to; you cannot put in out-of-franchise characters. According to the official description for the book Disney INFINITY: Infinite Possibilities, there will be six play sets initially. *In each respective Play Set, players will take on the role of a variety of popular characters including Sulley, the naturally gifted scarer; Captain Jack Sparrow, the sword-wielding double crosser; and Mr. Incredible, one of the world's greatest crime-fighters, and battle enemies, solve challenging puzzles, overcome obstacles, and complete a variety of other unique quests. ;Toy Box *As players advance through each adventure, they will collect characters, vehicles, upgrades, gadgets and more which they can save to a virtual Toy Box. At any time, players can access their personal Toy Box and use the items to create one-of-a-kind Disney adventures featuring any combination of characters, environments and items across all franchises. The possibilities are endless and players are only limited by their imaginations. Additional Features *Infinite Storyline Possibilities – the story creation is in the hands of consumers. Players will be able to create their own adventures in an open-world environment that will give players unprecedented freedom for creative play. *Multiple Franchises Across All Platforms – Disney Infinity introduces an all-new universe, featuring a toy-inspired art style where multiple Disney franchises and characters can exist and interact in one game and across Xbox 360, PS3, Wii, Wii U, PC and online, as well as on smart devices including tablets and mobile phones. *Interactive Figures Activate In-Game Adventures and Customizations - Disney Infinity will initially introduce a line of 40 collectible interactive figures - characters, landmark pieces, and power discs - that allow players to expand and customize their play experiences. Over time, Disney Infinity will release additional characters and Play Sets and this platform will constantly evolve. **26 interactive character figures allow players to experience a variety of their favorite characters in each Play Set and in Toy Box play **4 Landmark pieces that add new Disney and Disney-Pixar Play Set locations **20 power discs enhance environments, add gadgets and more *Co-op Multiplayer Action - supports two player co-op play in structured adventures and up to four players in Toy Box mode. Planned updates Updates of the game will be released every year.Each time an update is released, there will also be a feature added to the previous version that makes the game backwards and forwards-compatible, so characters and game pieces for Disney Infinity 2 will be compatible with the original Disney Infinity.Nintendo Life Gallery For all photos and videos, see Disney INFINITY/Gallery. valentinesday1.jpg valentinesday2.jpg valentinesday3.jpg File:Creating DISNEY INFINITY Intro Trailer File:What is Disney Infinity? Episode 1 "Play Set Overview" File:What is Disney Infinity? Episode 2 "Starter Pack Characters" Just Kidding Ultimate game guide to Disney Infinity In the August issue of Just Kidding magazine an Pull-out game guide stating information about the game Sources External Links *Official website *Facebook Page *Twitter Page *Youtube Channel Disney INFINITY Category:Disney INFINITY